Jamming Guns
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Xigbar has problems with his guns. And those aren't just little problems he's having with them. How is he going to get a mission done when his guns stop working?


A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Also, I have no idea how guns work and especially I DON'T know about Xigbar's guns. -.-'

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jamming Guns**

Xigbar's day wasn't the easiest. In fact he had had problems for quite some time already. And not just any kind of problems but problems with his guns. It all started few days ago during a small practice he had with another member of the Organization… Xigbar's guns jammed in middle of his shooting.

It was first time in his whole life that his guns betrayed him. Axel then again took up on it real fast and attacked leaving Xigbar to more or less run around the practice area. Strangely enough and for Axel's bad luck, Xigbar did manage to win the practice. Axel left the room quite sad but Xigbar was more than confused. His guns had never done anything like this before.

So, he created a portal into his own room, took the guns out and put them in pieces to find the problem. He cleaned them, checked every piece of the guns as well as the specified ammos. He couldn't find anything that could've caused the problem.

His guns were in perfect condition. There were no rust, no wear nor anything else that could've been the fault of the jamming. The bullets he used were also perfect for the guns. Xigbar shrugged, created a portal to his own practice area and took up on shooting the few targets. There were no problems with shooting.

While leaving back to his room Xigbar decided to just forget it. It was first time but it wasn't that of big deal yet. And he really couldn't figure out the reason for the jamming. Maybe he just imagined it all…

At next day Xigbar got a mission. Fortunately it didn't include any kind of fighting, just checking one new world that had been found. Well, Xigbar was quite happy to leave the castle and go to check new places. Of course, this kind of missions were mostly put to Demyx but the Nocturne was currently handling other mission.

The world where Xigbar came to was beautiful to say the least. There shouldn't have been any of problems in there. The whole landscape was mostly of a huge jungle with few huge mountains. In middle of this all was a small city where people lived by the laws of nature. Close to the city was a lake. The lake got its water from a huge waterfall which fell from the mountains. There was also quite huge river going from the lake through the jungle.

Xigbar walked in the streets of the city. All was so peaceful that Xigbar had a slight fear that it couldn't hold. Night came and Xigbar wasn't tired. He actually decided to stay on the roofs just in case.

It still was peaceful. Huge moon was shining in the sky with billion of stars around it. Small and see-through clouds were in the sky making it all unreal. The beautiful night nearly got Xigbar to forget to be on his guard.

Suddenly hundreds of Heartless ran out of the jungle into middle of the city. Xigbar was little surprised but he smirked and took out his guns. Right after that he started to shoot the black pests.

All went well for some time before the creatures started to get up to the roofs and closer to the shooting Nobody… Right then the guns started to jam… Both of them…

Xigbar cursed while trying to keep the Heartless off of him by hitting his guns against the pests. Just when the creatures were going to knock him down the guns finally started to work again and Xigbar managed to shoot the enemy down.

When the sun started to rise the Heartless ran back into the jungle. Xigbar sat down to the roof quite exhausted yet he didn't vanquish his guns. No, instead he took them once again to pieces and started to check where the problem could be. And again, he came out empty handed. In reality the guns should have worked without any trouble.

Xigbar sighed, lay down on the roof and stared at the guns. He knew there was a problem with his guns but he didn't know where the problem was. Sighing Xigbar vanished the guns and stood up. He needed some rest before next thing. Xigbar had to check the jungle and stay few more nights at the city to know what kind of trouble the Heartless was there.

So, after good sleep and good food Xigbar left to the jungle. He walked throughout the whole day. When the night fell down fully, the Heartless came out. Xigbar took out his guns and readied for the fight only praying that the guns wouldn't betray him this time.

But luck wasn't on his side. After few hours of intense fighting which went well for Xigbar, the guns jammed once again. Xigbar freaked out. There was so much of the black pests that he couldn't exactly go and create a dark portal out of there. Backing slowly from the pests Xigbar kept hitting the guns against the trees in hopes of getting them fixed. But it didn't work and when the Heartless realized that Xigbar was no threat to them, they attacked on full force.

Xigbar took full turn around and started to run deeper into the jungle. He kept on cursing his bad luck and the guns. He had used the same guns as long as he could remember without any of trouble. He had used them for hours no end without them jamming. He had been in nearly all of weathers and climates with the guns without any kind of trouble. And now… Now the freaking guns didn't want to cooperate!

Xigbar had no idea where he was going but he just wished to survive until morning so he could create a portal back to the city. Suddenly he had to put the brakes on and luckily he stopped right before a huge falling. The whole place he had seen during his stay was high between the mountains and he just came to the end of the road. Xigbar glanced once down and then behind himself to see the huge amount of Heartless coming towards him. Xigbar shrugged and casually started to walk down the wall of the mountain. The Heartless stopped at the railing and watched quite confused how Xigbar just walked without care on the wall.

The Heartless looked at each other in confusion before one shrugged and took a step forward. The pest put his right side leg against the wall of the mountain and glanced once behind himself. The others looked interested about the one's doings. The brave one shrugged again and took the other leg forward before falling down past Xigbar quite horrified look on his huge yellow eyes and claws flailing around in fear. Other Heartless stared at the fall slightly shocked before they all backed off from the cliff. They glanced at each other before returning into the dark of the jungle.

Xigbar waited for a while before he walked back up. He glanced once back down, shrugged and shook his head with a slight sad smile on his face. After this he started his way back to the city while whistling whole time. Maybe the black pests finally learned not to mess with him.

Yet, even though Xigbar was on happy mood, he just couldn't figure out why his guns were betraying him. When Xigbar finally came back to the city, the evening had already come. But when the night came down no Heartless came around. And this went on for the next few days. The black pests had decided better than going back to the city.

Xigbar left the city when he was sure that the pests wouldn't come back. He gave his information about the mission to the Superior and then locked up to his own room to figure out the problem of the guns. He sat down next to his table and took out other one of his guns and started to open it up again. Once it was in pieces right in front of him, Xigbar took out the magnifying lens and started to go through the pieces one by one and checking them fully.

The Freeshooter had always taken good care of his guns to prevent this kind of things from happening. He had always cleaned the guns after a fight. Well, actually he cleaned them nearly once a day no matter what…

But the thing was that the guns were in perfect condition without anything that could be the cause of the trouble. So, where was the problem then?

The pieces were perfectly the right ones, in perfect condition as well as the ammos. The pieces fit together without problems. There was nothing of different from the first time Xigbar had held the guns.

While Xigbar was wondering about the problem and had been doing the mission, Demyx had come back. And of course the first thing that Axel talked with the Nocturne was the fact that he had nearly won Xigbar. This worried Demyx. If there was someone you couldn't beat no matter what, then it was Xigbar. And of course this little information took the Nocturne's way straight to the Freeshooter's room.

Demyx knocked on the door and walked into the room. Xigbar was currently lying on the bed and only glanced at the Nocturne. Demyx wasn't too happy to see Xigbar lying at the bed and walked next to him. The musician sat down to the floor and asked straight off what was the problem. Xigbar sighed and explained the whole problem. Demyx listened carefully while trying to figure out a way of helping. Of course, Demyx had no idea about guns or how they were supposed to work but he loved to help whenever he could… And sometimes he just came up with good ideas.

This time though, Demyx's first idea of Xigbar taking too good care of the guns were shot down real fast. The guns were supposed to be kept clean that they'd work! The second idea of needing some kind of gun polish or some kind of thing to make the bullets go without problems was also shot down. Xigbar had never used anything like that before and never would.

Demyx was running out of ideas. All he had come up with was shot down with one reason or another. The Nocturne sighed before something came to his mind. If this didn't work then maybe nothing could help… Or at least he wouldn't be able to help…

Gathering the rest of his courage Demyx gave his last idea of where the problem could be in. Maybe Xigbar had cleaned the guns way too well and the cover had been cleaned off during all these years. Xigbar shot up on his bed and was ready to shout at the Nocturne for even coming up with such an idea but suddenly he went as quiet as he could… Maybe it would be the problem after all.

Xigbar showed Demyx to move aside and the Freeshooter took other one of his guns out, opened it, checked the condition, put it back to one piece and shot once. After that he took the gun once again into pieces… There were clear scratches from the bullet at the places where it had went past. Demyx was little scared about the shooting but he was more worried about Xigbar since he looked quite disbelieving.

The Freeshooter sighed and laid down to the bed. Demyx had been right. Xigbar had been so eager to keep his guns in perfect condition that he had forgot to make sure the gun would shoot the bullets without the bullet breaking the gun.

So, Xigbar thanked Demyx, left the room to go shopping some things for his gun, came back and fixed the problem. At least once a year Xigbar made full check up on his gun meaning cleaning and fixing the cover. And after this the guns never jammed again.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


End file.
